


And it Felt Like a Kiss

by thinlizzy2



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: Poe has impressive skills, great potential and an impulsive nature that can be extremely dangerous. Leia employs some unconventional methods to keep him in line.





	And it Felt Like a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

Leia tests the bonds even though she knows they're as secure as they need to be. They've done this before, and often enough for her to know how everything works. Still, checking them is part of setting the mood; Poe needs the affirmation that he's at her mercy now. That knowledge, as much as the act itself, is essential. 

The results of her inspection are satisfactory. The pulley mounted on the ceiling will give the chain some slack, so there's no risk of Poe injuring himself if he instinctively flinches away. But he still can't move more than a few inches in any one direction, and the lock is secure. Unless he gives the safeword, there's no chance for him to escape.

Not that he wants to. She can hear the excited hitching of his breath every time she moves close enough to touch him. He is naked, his clothes abandoned in the corner, and his flesh is goose-pimpled with anticipation and nerves. His cock is already hard and she makes a point of pretending not to notice that, though the truth is that she's aching to get her hands on it. She very nearly died in the cold vacuum of space not long ago; her body is craving Poe's heat with the insistent pull of a survival instinct. Still, first things first.

So best to be getting on with things. She stands in front of him and waits for his eyes to meet hers. "Are you ready."

Poe gives a shaky nod. "I want to come back." 

It was the first thing he had said when he arrived at her quarters earlier that night. She had been performing the mourning rites for Amilyn Holdo, and for all the others who had been lost in the nightmare of the recent events. She knew exactly what he means. Back into her good graces, back into her bed. The naked need to make that happen is still etched on his face, and her heart hurts a bit for him. But forgiveness easily given is just as easily squandered, and he will be far more careful with this second chance if he needs to earn it first. "That's not what I asked."

He bites at his lower lip. "I'm ready."

She raises her chin. "Count the strokes."

The first slap makes him yelp. That's gratifying. He is taller, younger and stronger than she is, but she puts the strength from a lifetime of fighting into this act and it's satisfying to know that is felt. His ass reddens instantly from the impact, a delicious blush. She waits. "What did I tell you to do?"

His voice is ragged. "That's one, Ma'am."

The next blow pulls a different noise from him, a mixture of moan and sigh. She can hear it clearly in the sound; the relief of paying his penance is softening the pain. He remembers without prompting this time. "Ma'am. That's two."

Poe counts along as the blows mount. Leia is careful in how she distributes them, moving from right to left again and again, watching his flesh turn an even deep pink. Her hand stings from the impact and she loves it. Her life has been a collection of so much ugliness, but this is beautiful and worth savoring.

She needs this just as much as he does. She can at least admit that to herself.

When they get to seven, she lets herself touch his cock. Poe gives a screaming groan and bucks against his restraints but she tightens her grip, allowing just a slight brush of nails to remind him that they aren't done. "You're going to come on the tenth. Not before and not after. That's an order and you need to show me that you still understand how to obey those. Do you understand?"

He pants. "I do."

Leia squeezes and strokes his cock along with the eighth and ninth slaps but releases him before the tenth. He needs to get there on his own for it to matter. She waits a little longer than strictly necessary and watches him struggle for control over his warring needs. Then she raises her hand and gives him her absolution with all the force she can muster.

Poe shouts out his release as his comes, his orgasm splattering against his own belly. Leia keeps her own pleasure at her success off her face. She expects her orders to be obeyed, after all. Acting like obedience is an achievement would undermine the point of all of this.

He collapses bonelessly to the floor when she releases him, curling at her feet. He presses a kiss against her clothed shin. "I thought we were going to lose everything you had worked for", he whispers. "I thought I was going to lose _you_. I couldn't stand it, Leia." 

Leia wishes so much that she could assure him that would never happen. But the lives they lead are what they are, and she loves him too much to try to deceive him about this. So she gives him the one truth that he wants almost as much as he wants the lie. "I forgive you."

The sob he gives is a sound of joy.

Water is at a premium for the rebels, now more than ever. But Leia is careful enough with her rations to have enough saved up for a bath. She helps him into the steaming water and settles herself onto a stool beside him, washing the sweat from his skin as his breathing slowly returns to normal. He hums with pleasure as she works the soap through his thick dark hair and she marvels at all the different ways that this beautiful young man is willing to make himself pliant under her touch.

"It feels so good." Poe's voice is soft from the release of the heavy burden he's been carrying. "I love this. I love you."

Leia cups her hands in the water and pours a bit over his head. Poe deserves so much more than these little kindnesses that she can afford to give: a speck of her time, a hair wash, a kind word. He deserves freedom and safety. a wife who he can reasonably expect to grow old with, children of his own. But none of those are within her power to give, and so she grants him the only gift that she can. Luckily, in that moment, it is all that he wants.

"I love you too."


End file.
